All Halliwell's Eve
All Halliwell's Eve is the fourth episode of the third season and the 48th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Halliwell sisters travel back to the 1600s to protect a coven in danger of extinction and save their own future. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Judy Geeson as Ruth Cobb *Clare Carey as Eva *David Chisum as Micah and Mitch *Sadie Stratton as Charlotte Warren *Danielle Weeks as Sally Special Musical Guest *Snake River Conspiracy Co-Starring *Tommy Perna as Kava *Michael Bailey Smith as Janor *James Tumminia as Astrologer *Bobby Pyle as Youngster Magical Notes Potions *Eva created a potion to put Ruth's guards to sleep *Belthazor used a potion to create a portal to the future and presumably used the same potion to go back in time. *Leo created a potion to vanquish the Grimlocks. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fling the Grimlocks into the living room and later to fling a spilled potion to vanquish a grimlock. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the Grimlocks. *'Orbing:' A type of teleportation used by leo *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Darryl's eyes. *'Aura Choking:' Used by the Grimlocks to choke the aura of Piper, Phoebe and Darryl. *'Sense Stealing:' Used by the Grimlocks to try to steal a child's sense of sight and steal Darryl's sense of sight. *'Shimmering:' A type of teleportation used by Cole. *'Flight:' (Using a broom) Used by Phoebe to scare the witch hunters. Notes and Trivia * Darryl and Leo meet for the first time * The WB used the promo title "A Charmed Halloween" for this episode. * Prue doesn’t use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn’t use Premonition or Levitation. * This is the first time we see the girls wear Halloween costumes. Prue dresses as a witch of nature, Piper dresses as Glinda from The Wizard of Oz, and Phoebe dresses as Elvira. * Until "Kill Billie Vol. 1", this had been the only time the Charmed Ones were shown to celebrate Halloween in the series. However, they do celebrate it in the novel Trickery Treat. * After being saved by Micah the first time, Prue asked "Who was that masked man?" This was uttered again by Phoebe in "Witches in Tights". * The location where the sisters appear after exiting the time portal is the same location used in "Apocalypse, Not" where the horsemen appear. * This episode shows that Phoebe's true love's name starts with a 'C'. Naturally, at this point, one would think it was Cole Turner. Instead, in the series finale Forever Charmed, Phoebe married a Cupid nicknamed Coop. Phoebe also dated a man named Clay Muniz while she was in New York who reappeared in her life in the Season 1 episode Feats of Clay. * Piper is able to channel her freezing power through her wand instead of her hands, which is something she never displays again. * Piper can keep a subject frozen after freezing it for an extended period without being present. * Leo vanquishes a Grimlock here despite Whitelighters normally being barred from killing. He may have made an exception as he, Darryl and the neighborhood kids were in danger and the Charmed Ones weren't there. * Darryl says that the Grimlocks are the first demons he's ever seen, besides "the blonde with the freaky tongue". * Ruth Cobb is the only evil witch depicted during the series' run who wasn't either vanquished or stripped of her powers. * Cole opens up a swirling red time portal in the ground, via a potion. This is only one of the two occasions where a potion has been made to achieve time travel. * When the Charmed Ones went back in time in "That '70s Episode", they did not have any connection to being magical, though this was explained by the fact their younger selves had powers and only one set of sisters can be magical in the same time. However, it is shown that in this episode, they are innately magical. * Prue loses her powers for sixth time in this episode. * Piper and Phoebe lose their powers for fifth time in this episode. * Piper's comment on possessing a great credit card is something Prue said about Phoebe to Melinda Warren in "The Witch is Back". * The Grimlocks are seen blinding Darryl whereas previously they have only ever stolen children's sight. *Prue flinging the potion at the Grimlocks is similar to how she flung the potion in "Sight Unseen". * We learn that Cole's demon name is Belthazor. * This episode scored 6.5 million viewers. Cultural References * It is implied that Phoebe herself might have started the whole present day image of witches in popular culture: black-clad crones on broomsticks. *Piper is dressed as Glinda from The Wizard of Oz. The episode contains several references to it. **Prue asks Piper, "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" which is a reference to Glinda's first line. Later when the Charmed Ones arrive in 1670, Piper says "We are not in Kansas anymore!", similar to when Dorothy arrives in Oz. **The sisters arrive in the past through a cyclone, similar to how Dorothy ended up in Oz. *Phoebe is dressed as Elvira, Mistress of the Dark. Glitches * When Eva teaches the Charmed Ones the forgotten knowledge, Prue and Piper can be seen in the back talking to each other, Piper pointing to something on Prue's face. Presumably, Shannen and Holly were chatting while waiting until they had to say their lines. ** Some dubs, such as the Italian one, address this thing by having the two comment the masks. * When Prue uses Telekinesis on the Grimlocks and throws them away, their pants go up a bit and you can clearly see their skin isn't white, but normal. *When Micah is killed by Cole, Cole is standing behind him when Cole drops the dagger it is shown to have moved up to Micah's right shoulder. *When Phoebe is talking about the stereotypical image of witches as hags, she holds up a carton image with the direction of the broom on which the witch is to the left but when we cut to Piper and then back to Phoebe, it is in the opposite direction. *When they go back in time if you see closely there is a member of the crew. * Ruth is called "Rita" on the French audio track. Continuity Errors * Darryl lost his sight until Leo healed his eyes, but in "Out of Sight", victims of the Grimlocks gained their sight back when they were vanquished. *The Grimlocks steal the eyesight of Darry in this episode, while they previously required the sight of children. Gallery Episode Stills 304a.jpg 304b.jpg 304c.jpg 304d.jpg 304e.jpg Prue Halliwell Cropped.jpg Quotes :: Phoebe: So you're an angel. :: Cole (about his costume): This? No, not really. :: Phoebe ': That's okay. Neither am I. ---- :: 'Leo :"Grimlocks: underground demons who are sensitive to light and steal children's sight so they can see the aura that surrounds good people and strangle them with it". :: Darryl: That snake-tongued blonde is looking better and better. ---- :: (Doorbell rings and Phoebe answers the door) :: Grimlock: ' Trick or treat. :: 'Phoebe: 'Oh my God, that is so weird. They look just like the Grim . . . whoa ho ho! International Titles *'Portuguese: A Noite das Bruxas Halliwell (The Halliwell's Halloween) *'French:' Halloween chez les Halliwell (Halloween at The Halliwells') * Finnish: 'Pyhäinpäivä (''All Saints' Day ) *'''Polish: Podróż do przeszłości (Journey to the Past) *'Czech:' Halloween sester Halliwellových (Sisters Halliwell's Halloween) *'Slovak:' Dušičky Halliwellových (Souls of Halliwells) *'Russian:' Зачарованный Хеллоуин Hellouin (Charmed Halloween) *'Spanish (Spain):' La noche de las Halliwell (The Night of The Halliwells) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La víspera de todas las Halliwell (All Halliwells' Eve) *'Serbian:' Halivelova noć veštica (Halliwell's Halloween) *'Hebrew:' leil col ha-kdoshoth (All Saintesses' Eve) *'Italian:' La Notte delle Halliwell (The Night of the Halliwells) *'German:' Das Zeitportal (The Time Portal) *'Hungarian:' Minden boszorkányok éjszakája (Night of All Witches) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3